Navigational aids, such as Traffic Collision Avoidance Systems (TCAS), radars, global positioning systems (GPS), transponders, charts, etc. have been used in aircraft for years. Existing navigational aids, however, are generalized and provide minimal amounts of information. Some situations require users to reference multiple existing systems in order to acquire the information needed. Thus, limited, general information from multiple sources is the available navigational option.